


“‘I fuck me,’ means 'I top me.'”

by w_x_2



Series: I'd Fuck Me Too [2]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: First Time, Identity Swap, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to “I’d Fuck Me”. Tom gives Bill a chance to claim his turn. His only dilemma is that he didn’t expect his younger twin to claim it like <i>that</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“‘I fuck me,’ means 'I top me.'”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The boys belong to themselves, and this is all made up.
> 
> Original notes: (26/6/10) I’m so happy that I won the challenge, like I’ve said before, I was in it for fun, and when I found out that I won I almost screamed the house down.
> 
> I must warn you again about awareness: If you had a hard time with the last story I’d advise you to open that eye up :P If not, then the partially open eye should be just fine :D  
> Oh, and don’t be freaked out too soon, there is an explanation.
> 
> Thanks to TokioKoos for beta-reading =D Thanks also to Catherine as first-reader ^^ Both helped very much in polishing this up =)

* * *

 

Tom took deep, long breaths, trying to calm himself as he walked the few steps to the media room in his and Bill’s bus. He was trying to compose himself – not because he really needed to, as his brother wasn’t _home_ yet, but because it would be interesting to see if he could produce the same results as his twin previously had.

 

Taking a last inhalation, he pushed the door open, cringing as it creaked, but still looking up, his head held up high. His gaze landed on Gustav, sprawled out on one of the sofas, looking up as Tom entered, instantly squinting his eyes.

 

“Nuh-uh.” The blond shook his head as he swiftly got up, advancing on Tom. “Not this time.” A flicker of doubt crossed his eyes and his voice quivered slightly as he challenged the Kaulitz brother in front of him to tell him otherwise. “Tell me I’m wrong.”

 

“Are you?” the black-haired boy asked with an arched eyebrow, a smirk on his lips.

 

After a thorough look of scrutiny from his band mate, Gustav finally answered, his voice gruff as he tried to hide the doubt. “I’m not.”

 

Tom could have actually fooled Gustav. Well, perhaps not completely fool, but at least keep him doubting, but he knew when to stop pushing, so he finally admitted. “So you aren’t.”

 

The look of triumph could not be missed, but it quickly evaporated as they heard the click of the bus’ door being opened.

 

“Shh,” Gustav whispered. “That’s Georg, he _so_ does not know what’s coming to him! Act norma-like Bill!” the drummer frantically demanded as he flopped himself down on the sofa again.

 

Tom took out the camera he had been holding in the hand behind his back, bringing it into view and carefully threw it at Gustav so that he could hide it behind himself.

 

The older Kaulitz barely had time to sit before the bassist entered the room.

 

The door flew open with a: “Guys,” as Georg nodded his head, first at Gustav, then at Tom, before he produced the same reaction as the drummer had had when Tom had entered the room – his eyes squinting in a double take. “Gusti,” Georg softly said, as though he was trying to break it down to the bookworm as gently as possible. “You do know that’s Tom right?”

 

“What?” Gustav asked, his voice most definitely not smooth. “What could you possibly mean by that?”

 

The brunet, still standing by the door, sizing Tom up, slowly replied: “Last I knew, Bill is still on his way here. Even if he had managed to get here sooner, I can tell you that _that_ is not Bill.”

 

“Of course that’s Bill,” Gustav immediately squeaked, getting up to stand by Tom. _No way! He’d been fooled -big time!- by Bill when the younger twin had dressed as Tom. Why wasn’t Georg falling for it too?_

 

“It’s not,” Georg firmly stated, a look of challenge in his eyes as he looked at Tom.

 

“Prove it,” the Bill look-alike challenged him right back, fighting the urge to flick his tongue over his bottom lip, where his lip ring should have been.

 

“Really?” Geo asked with a smug look, knowing it would be too easy to expose the twin claiming to be the younger Kaulitz.

 

“Yeah,” Tom answered with a confident tone. The guitarist had gone through a _lot_ of detail, and if Georg wanted proof, well, he would just have to stall.

 

“You hair is more voluminous on the sides.”

 

“I’ve been away for a week. My hair has grown.” An even wider smirk appeared on his lips.

 

“Show me Bill’s tattoo,” Georg demanded amusedly, not to be outdone.

 

“Which one?” Tom let a trickle of fear pass through his eyes.

 

“The star,” Georg simply replied as he entered the room, walking to stand directly in front of the Kaulitz twin who was most certainly was _not_ Bill.

 

Tom frowned, baiting the bassist to think that he wouldn’t be able to. But then he lifted his shirt, just giving a glimpse of his right hip. He looked down, and there it was, a recently inked star tattoo proudly standing out on his hip.

 

The drummer was only able to stop himself from gasping by biting down on his lip.

 

Georg’s eyes widened and he immediately demanded: “The Freedom ‘89 on Bill’s forearm.”

 

And Tom showed it to him too, rolling up his sleeve slowly. It wasn’t perfect- the artist had had a hard time with the squiggly lines on the bottom, not only because it had been the last tattoo he had drawn, but also because he didn’t have the original, only pictures – but it certainly looked identical to the untrained eye.

 

“The band’s logo,” Georg said in a rush, his voice more urgent, squeaky almost.

 

Tom turned around, lifting the soft hair which covered his neck, styled like Bill’s latest hair style. The tattoo artist had drawn it in a different colour to his twin’s original one so that they looked identical as Bill’s own was starting to fade.

 

This time, the older band mate’s voice sounded low and raspy, weak. “The side tattoo.”

 

The older twin let his arms fall down, and waited for a few moments before he turned back around. He then looked straight at Georg, a look of contemplation before he shrugged and picked at the edges of Bill’s shirt.

 

The acrylic nails felt strange, not necessarily on his skin, because Bill touched him often enough with them, but more because it was harder to pick things up and it hurt if he put too much pressure on his fingernails.

 

He took care to only show his side and not too much of his torso as he had more pectoral and tummy muscles than his twin, which would unmistakably give him away.

 

“Fuck,” was the identical reply from both Gustav and Georg as they took in the inked skin, both unaware of anything besides the tattoo. That tattoo had taken a long bloody time, he remembered sitting in that chair for ages, itching to get up, annoyed that he had thought of doing it alone.

 

“Are you crazy?” Georg questioned with wide eyes which never left the tattoo.

 

“Crazy?” Tom feigned confusion. “Why?”

 

“How the fuck could you get those tattoos? You said you never wanted them!”

 

“Hello? I’m Bill.” He kept the lie going, even though Gustav had basically given it away.

 

“I don’t care if your body is all inked, you are most certainly not Bill!” the bassist recited again, his hand going up to touch the skin, but Tom didn’t let him, taking a step back.

 

“I am Bill, and if you don’t believe me then you are an idiot!” Tom pouted in a way he knew his twin would.

 

“Rub the skin.”

 

“Why?” Tom asked in confusion, and then glared as he understood. “To see if the ink will rub off? You really don’t believe me, do you?”

 

“No.”

 

“Fine!” Tom answered, bringing his left hand down to rub against the skin while his right hand held the shirt still positioned so that it only showed his side. He rubbed at the skin softly with his fingers, something the bassist didn’t miss.

 

“Harder, with spit,” Georg demanded.

 

Tom huffed, bringing his fingers to his mouth to wet them and then deliberately rubbed harder until his skin started to show a shade of red.

 

“You’ve really gone bonkers.”

 

“I don’t see why.”

 

Georg turned to Gustav, looking for his reaction, and then Gustav asked: “Are you sure that’s Tom?”

 

The brunet looked doubtful, looking between Tom’s face and the tattoos. “Fuck.” As Tom put his shirt back down, covering his body, Georg finally gave in. “Fuck, I really thought you were To-”

 

“I’m home!” the squeal was unmistakable.

 

And Georg’s face went a big, massive shade of red, annoyed and embarrassed at being so easily fooled. “I knew it!”

 

But Tom was already running towards Gustav’s previous seat, fishing out the camera and setting it up on the table so that it had a view of the door and the seat he’d previously taken.

 

“Later,” Tom quickly rushed his words. “Just act normal for now.”

 

“Guys!” A sing song voice. “Where are you?” With a pout evident in his voice: “Why has no one come to welcome me?”

 

Tom prompted both Gs into action with a push and then sat down, facing the door, but not before clicking the ‘record’ button on the camera.

 

Two seconds later the door to the media room flew open, Bill standing there with a frown on his face, flushed from screaming for them, and annoyed that no one had replied.

 

But as he turned his face to Tom, his expression immediately changed. “You did it! You did it!” His face lit up, clapping giddily, and squealing, as though he were a child who had just been given the Skittles factory.

 

Tom’s response was to amusedly grin but stay quiet.

 

“Do we have any plans for tonight?” Bill hurriedly asked, his face turned in the direction of the Gs but his eyes remained on Tom.

 

“Nope,” both Georg and Gustav replied. The bassist then continued: “We planned on staying in tonight to catch up with you guys as we haven’t seen you for a long while now.”

 

Bill ‘hmm’ed in accordance, his head still facing the Gs but his eyes never leaving his twin.

 

“Do you mind if we talk later? Tom and I have some things to catch up on, you know, not seeing each other for a week and all.”

 

“I guess that’s our cue to leave,” Gustav absently answered.

 

“We can see ourselves out,” Georg replied in agreement. Trying to get their attention now would be pointless.

 

“So,” Bill softly, but with surety, said as he walked towards his twin after the Gs had left and they had heard the bus’ door clicking closed into the automatic lock. So many meanings in that single word, and he expected Tom to understand every single one of them.

 

The older Kaulitz looked at him for a moment and then finally answered with a simple: “Yeah.”

 

“You’re me,” Bill uttered the obvious. Tom had _his_ flawless make-up on –Natalie’s hands of course–, his nails, his clothes, his boots, he totally looked like Tokio Hotel’s frontman.

 

“For now,” a smile on his face – a _Tom_ smile on _Bill_ ’s face.

 

The singer frowned. “Are you sure about this?” the taller twin questioned, even though Tom had just practically told him so with the previous ‘yes’.

 

“I dressed up, didn’t I?”

 

“You could just be doing it because you feel you owe me.” Bill stood by the sofa his brother was sitting on, making Tom twist his neck so he could look up at Bill as the real younger twin hovered above him.

 

“I am not, and I most assuredly do not owe you,” Tom said pointedly, and then as an afterthought added: “Not for that at least.”

 

“If we do this...” He needn’t say anymore, but he did. “The first time, I did it because- well, you know why, but the thing is, this time around you’re– you know,” Bill said as he motioned with his hand to Tom’s body, no place in particular. “It would be crossing the line, again, a second time.”

 

“Come here.” Tom held out his arms and within a moment Bill was sitting on him, arms tightly around him, lips against his neck, breathing deeply. He leaned back again, looking at his impersonator, and then Tom continued. “I want us... to...” he stumbled, Bill understanding him despite the rest of the words not coming out.

 

“I- Really?” Bill asked with a soft smile through the fear of rejection.

 

“Yes.” Tom kissed his twin’s cheek, assurance in his voice.

 

“I love you,” the real Bill said warmly, giving his twin a peck on the lips before he nuzzled against him again.

 

After a split second, Tom replied: “I love you too,” with the same warmth, his voice very soft, barely audible.

 

“I see you’re already in character, all mushy and sweet,” the singer mused, giving the more bulky twin a look full of love.

 

“Shut up,” Tom whined, his cheeks tinged a nice shade of red.

 

“Make me.” A challenge with a devious smirk on his lips.

 

And Tom did, locking his lips with his twin. The kiss started out slow, lips against lips, but after he’d given permission for Bill’s tongue to enter his mouth and explore, a soft clink was heard which made Bill immediately withdraw.

 

“Is that– Is that a tongue piercing?” A hand went to his twin’s mouth, grasping his tongue so that he could take a proper look.

 

“Yeah,” Tom tried to say with a smirk but failed miserably as Bill was still holding his tongue between his fingers.

 

“What? When! You’re speaking way too well for someone who has just had their tongue pierced.”

 

Tom mumbled for Bill, who was poking and prodding at the piercing, to let go of his tongue, and then he said: “Three weeks ago.”

 

“Three weeks ago? What! How did I miss it?”

 

“Do you remember, before you went away this last week, you were away for two weeks before that, and I had planned on doing it then. But then- well, I couldn’t. You should have seen your face, just arriving from the airport with your bags still in your hands, your face dropped, along with everything else! All moody, and pouty. Of course you were pretty quick to cover it up with a smile, but I couldn’t miss the sadness and disappointment.”

 

“Yeah, I had been expecting you to do it, but then I thought that maybe you just didn’t want to.”

 

“Oh, I did. I was so bummed that I couldn’t do it. Stupid mail post.”

 

“Mail post?”

 

“Yeah, I had something arriving that was necessary for me to look like you, but when it didn’t come the day before you arrived, I cancelled everything, knowing it would only come the day _after_.”

 

“What was this _something_?”

 

“I’ll tell you later.”

 

“Now?” A pout. “Please?

 

“Later,” Tom replied with a smile. “It actually worked out kinda well because your expression was so much better than what I was hoping for. And you know, getting back to myself wasn’t too bad, all I had to do was ask Natalie to redo my braids ‘cause I had taken them out so my hair would remain straight. And to take out the tongue piercing when you arrived, only wearing it at night and when you weren’t near me so that it wouldn’t close up.”

 

“Wouldn’t close up?”

 

“Yep, was enough pain once, didn’t wanna have to do it all over again.”

 

“You shouldn’t have gotten it done in the first place!”

 

“I couldn’t use a fake piercing on my tongue, and I wanted us to be as identical as possible.”

 

“Wait.” He could see the wheels turning in Bill’s face. The younger twin looked at his right eyebrow, registering the fake ring and shortly thumbing it before moving his gaze downwards. “Do you have a fake ring on your nipple?”

 

The singer quickly reached for _his_ t-shirt, the one that Tom was wearing, ready to slide it up and go in search of the piece of jewellery, when his twin stopped him, identical hands closing over his at the hem.

 

“Bill knows his body. He doesn’t need to explore.” The younger twin pouted in response, his eyes squinting. “What’s Bill supposed to do now?”

 

“Depends on his mood.”

 

“What’s his mood right now?”

 

“Sweet and mellow.”

 

“Which means?”

 

“We move to our bunks and lazily make out before engaging in other, more... demanding activities.”

 

“Oh yeah?” the Bill look-alike questioned even as a hand grabbed his in order to lift him up and drag him to their bunk area, Tom only having a split second to pick up the unnoticed video camera.

 

The door closed behind them with a click, just another precaution, and Bill pushed him against the wall, nibbling on his lip and then his tongue, giving particular attention to the piercing, before kissing him with ardour.

 

Tom focused on keeping himself participating enough while he placed the camera on the closest surface which would be somewhat in their sight, Bill way too out of it to notice anything besides Tom’s lips.

 

As they slowed down, both almost out of breath, a devious voice asked: “Bill’s or Tom’s bunk?”

 

“What?” Tom gruffly questioned.

 

“I always find it great fun taunting Tom, don’t you?” Bill smirked, keeping his giggles at the back of his throat where they wouldn’t be heard as he saw his twin’s reaction, his eyes squinting before his question came out.

 

“Are you telling me you wank in my bunk?”

 

“ _My_ bunk? ‘Course.” Obvious the little minx would pick on _tha_ t when it suited him.

 

“ _My_ bunk.”

 

“That’s what I just said. You’re Bill, aren’t you?”

 

“Bill,” Tom warned, but seeing no change he gave in. “Tom’s bunk. Do you wank in Tom’s bunk?”

 

“Wouldn’t that be telling?” the younger Kaulitz replied as he flopped himself down on the guitarist’s bunk, motioning with his finger for Tom to ‘come hither’.

 

 _Oh no_ , Tom was not going down like that! “Wouldn’t you like me to strip first?”

 

“What happened to making out?” A pout on his face.

 

“I’m eager to move it along.” Tom smirked. Bill had a suspicious look in his eyes already, perfect. “We can make out naked.”

 

“Are you going to dance for me as well?”

 

“That’s something of yours I didn’t learn. You’ll have to teach me. Maybe you can dance while taking off your clothes and I can copy you.”

 

“Perfect.”

 

Bill quickly got up, standing right in Tom’s personal space, chest against chest, his hips starting to move, his hands going down to get his twin’s own hips moving too.

 

They joined their lips for a lazy kiss as their hips still moved. Fascinated by Tom’s piercing, Bill tugged at the ball, sucking and nipping at it until Tom protested in discomfort.

 

“Do you know the best way to get these rings off?” Bill asked as he looked at Tom’s fingers with _his_ rings, taking some time to look at the varnish on the acrylic nails. “Did you paint them yourself?”

 

“You made me do yours enough times. So I did the left and asked Natalie to do the right.”

 

“The left ones look as perfect as the right ones.”

 

“What else do you expect? Bill’s perfect.” A smirk on his lips, an arched eyebrow, waiting for Bill to take the bait and speed their ‘dancing’ up a little bit.

 

The younger twin brought Tom’s hand up to his mouth, taking his index and middle finger fully inside so that he could close his lips around them, teeth against the rings, and pulled Tom’s hand away from his, the two rings falling into his mouth, swiping his tongue across Tom’s fingers one last time. He held out the rings in his hand, and then held his fingers up to Tom’s lips so he could do the same.

 

The rest of the rings slipped off quickly, the chains around their necks took a bit more time as they were both trying to do it at the same time, but after that the heeled boots and socks were quickly taken off, Bill amused that Tom would actually _wear_ anything with heels instead of choosing flat shoes.

 

After Bill voiced this opinion, Tom replied with a shrug. “None of your flat shoes would go well with the outfit, so I finally had to give in. You see, unlike you, I didn’t have the chance to steal your _carefully_ laid out clothes for the next day.” Referring to the clothes that Bill had stolen from him to look like the older twin.

 

“Right,” Bill replied with a knowing smile on his face which prompted Tom to protest, but the younger twin didn’t let him, locking lips with him once more.

 

Tom moved his twin around, his eyes open, watching him as Bill kissed him, a wink to the camera before he moved it to Bill’s bunk so that it had a good view of Tom’s bunk, where he knew they would be moving, and of them dancing by Tom’s bunk in the hallway.

 

 _Dancing_ , Tom thought, more like just swinging their hips.

 

Bill clasped his hands over Tom’s, directing them to his shirt, prodding his twin to take off his shirt.  When Tom did, he attached his lips to Bill’s left nipple, sucking eagerly on the ring and biting on the erect nub before soothing it with a lick. The younger twin moaned and pushed Tom’s head away, grabbing for his shirt and exposing Tom’s upper half to him.

 

“Eeeeek, TOM!” Bill shrieked, the shirt immediately discarded on the floor without care, his eyes wide, following his hands which were roaming various parts of his torso. “You are crazy.” Bill’s voice reminded him of when he had said the same thing to Bill when the singer had covered up his tattoos, but Bill’s voice was even lower, more breathy and shaken.

 

“I look like you, don’t I?” Tom smirked, his tongue playing with his lower lip before he remembered he didn’t have his lip ring. “That’s how I fooled Georg, by showing him the tattoos. Well, I would have, if you hadn’t walked in when you did.”

 

“Pay attention,” Bill demanded as he flicked his brother over the head. “You got tattoos, tattoos! You always said you didn’t want tattoos.”

 

“I changed my mind, remember?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“A twin tattoo.”

 

“A twin tattoo, this is not a bloody twin tattoo, you got your body all inked! What is the public gonna say about this!”

 

“Well, your tattoo says we’re going back to our origin doesn’t it? So this is a good way to start, looking alike even if we don’t dress the same way.”

 

“Tom, are you listening to yourself?” By now Bill was screaming, a punch against Tom’s arm as though he was trying to call him back to Earth.

 

“Chill, little brother,” Tom finally said sweetly, grabbing Bill by the waist and lying him down in the older twin’s bunk.

 

“They look _exactly_ like mine. Do you realize you are going to have these on your body for the rest of your life?”

 

“No.” Tom shrugged.

 

“No? What, you think they are just gonna come off with a wash? Were you even thinking?”

 

“No, just a wash is not gonna work. But they should come off in a week, and if not, they’ll come off with an oil or alcohol based product.”

 

“You-What?”

 

“They are temporary,” Tom finally informed him, nuzzling into Bill’s neck, applying butterfly kisses on the skin he could reach.

 

And that’s when Bill slapped him, his back, his shoulders, wherever he could reach. “You fucking let me believe you had permanent tattoos.”

 

“Hmm,” Tom hummed, paying more attention to Bill’s neck than his words.

 

“Arse.”

 

“Would you like me to answer that or would you like me to be Bill? I didn’t dress up for nothing.”

 

“Fine.” Bill huffed as he threw Tom off balance and turned them so that he was lying on top of Tom, their bodies lined up, their crotches rubbing against each other through the material of their jeans.

 

Kisses, gropes, hands roaming wherever they could reach, pretty soon they were naked, Bill whining about how Tom was _not_ acting like _him_ , that he had to give in and moan, that Bill wasn’t as stoic, the older twin answering that Bill just wasn’t doing a good enough job at turning him on, even though he was ready to burst.

 

To which the younger twin didn’t reply too well, sitting up on Tom’s leg and wrapping a hand around himself and stroking himself, prohibiting Tom from touching himself with a: “Bill is an exhibitionist, he likes to be watched, and as so, with two Bill’s, they take turns in watching, so keep your hands off yourself, and your eyes locked on me.”

 

Tom watched as his twin’s hand moved up, putting pressure on the head, swiping his fingers across the slit to gather the pre-cum, moving faster and faster until there was a litany of moans and curses slipping from his tongue.

 

He was dangerously close to finishing. “I know Bill is an exhibitionist, but surely he wouldn’t leave himself hanging,” Tom’s pitch was high, he was sure that if he could _just_ touch himself, he would be done for.

 

“Maybe you are right,” the real Bill answered between moans, letting go of his cock reluctantly. “If I touch you, are you going to finish?”

 

“Probably,” Tom replied as he let out a long breath he didn’t know he had been holding.

 

“Can you not?”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I can try,” the Bill look-alike replied with a strict voice, his jaw set in determination. “Are you going to- uh.”

 

Bill didn’t answer him, it wasn’t even the right question, and there was no point in making him nervous already. He shuffled further to the end of the bed, tucking his legs underneath himself, hands grasping Tom’s hips with his lips hovering above Tom’s cock. He gave his twin a last look and then kissed the head.

 

After he’d dropped another kiss, he licked across the head and then down to the base, travelling back up to take in the leaking head. After another remark on how Tom needed to let go in order to be Bill, it was easy to get him moaning with a few licks and nibbles, sucking down to the base, and coming back up to lick the slit, repeating his movements until he could feel Tom’s orgasm starting to build up.

 

He was so close, just a few more seconds and he would be spilling, but then of course, apparently _Bill_ liked to drag it on, which is why he felt something sharp, Bill’s nail, prodding against a place it most certainly shouldn’t, making him immediately draw backwards, away from Bill’s fingers but closer to his mouth.

 

But of course his twin was persistent and he tried again.

 

“Stop," the older twin demanded.

 

“Why?” Bill asked after he’d let go of Tom’s member.

 

“I don’t want your fingers _there_.”

 

“How else am I supposed to prep you?”

 

“What?” Tom asked dismally. “I’m not- I don’t need to be prepped! There will be nothing going inside _there_!”

 

“You're _Bill_ , not Tom.”

 

“So? You’re Bill too.”

 

“I'm fucking myself, _me_ , not the other way around.”

 

“Tha-that's, I'm not bottoming for you,” Tom sputtered.

 

“Tomi, ‘ _I_ fuck me,’ means ‘ _I_ top me’.”

 

“What? No,” Tom replied uneasily.

 

Bill arched his eyebrow in response, showing he wasn’t happy.

 

“I’m-I’m-”

 

“You’re Bill. Or have you suddenly changed back to Tom?”

 

Tom looked guilty, rubbing at his eyes, remembering too late that he had on make-up, he brought his hand into view but it was almost clean. “Natalie only uses the good stuff,” Bill explained kindly, and then, in the same kind voice: “Can I or can I not?”

 

The older twin looked to be deep in thought as he looked at Bill, his eyes glazed. “Just, hum, go-uh slow.”

 

“Stupid,” Bill softly murmured ad he reached up to kiss Tom’s lips in a lazy, loving kiss.

 

As he got his twin to relax again, he let their cocks bump together, his hand thumbing his left hip, where the fake star tattoo was, the skin didn’t feel the same as his. He brought his other hand down, grasping both their members, giving them a few tugs before his hand moved further back and down to fondle Tom’s balls and then circle his entrance, the bulkier twin’s muscles becoming tense, fighting the urge to shift away.

 

“You’re too nervous.”

 

“Oh really?” Tom anxiously laughed.

 

“Turn around.”

 

“What?”

 

“On your hands and knees.”

 

“What? I don’t want to be fucked doggy style.”

 

“I’m just going to prep you,” Bill assured him, his hands roaming Tom’s body reassuringly.

 

“Surely Bill would like to be prepped face to face.”

 

“Not if he knew how good it is with him all exposed.”

 

Tom arched an eyebrow in question, but Bill didn’t answer him, prodding Tom to turn with a hand on his hip.

 

“I still think Bill would’ve preferred it being face to face, you know, seeing all the emotions displayed so freely as though on a platter.” Picking on _being Bill_ only when it suited him too.

 

Bill didn’t bother responding, instead he attached his lips to Tom’s hole once he had positioned himself, going straight for the feeling, getting him to stop complaining. _As if that were possible._

 

“Is that- oh my God, you are using your tongue,” Tom shrieked as he tried to move away and at the same time tried to get more of the feeling. A shiver ran down his back and he barely managed to keep in a moan.

 

“Yes,” Bill mumbled, biting softly at the skin, and then soothing it by licking over it.

 

Tom moaned softly and Bill doubled his efforts. Once he could feel Tom relaxed and wet, he prodded him with his tongue, trying to get it past the muscle, causing his twin to moan more eagerly.

 

“Do you like it?” Bill made sure to keep his lips close to the skin, just far enough away so that he could hear him, but close enough for him to feel his breath and lips moving.

 

“Hmm.”

 

“Bill’s not shy.”

 

“You know I do,” Tom simply said, not willing to give anything else just yet, unconsciously sticking his ass out more, in search of the pleasuring touch.

 

The singer conceded and licked across his hole again, prodding on the downward stroke, his tongue going a bit further in. He brought his hands up to open him up, thumbs each right at the side of the muscle ring. Bill dipped in his piercing, and then his tongue once more, getting his thumbs to move further in but not breaching him, just opening him.

 

Bill softly bit Tom’s butt cheek in order to get his attention. “I’m going to slip in a finger, okay?”

 

He could _feel_ Tom’s nervousness, but despite it, his twin still answered with a yes. Even if it was a somewhat shaky yes.

 

Tom felt one more kiss before the press of Bill’s finger. His twin’s tongue had been unexpectedly pleasurable, but his fingers– that was going to be different, and just to think of what would come next scared him like hell.

 

To his surprise, the lone finger slipped in easily, he was wet from Bill’s spit and his twin slowly pushed in the digit, mostly slipping it out before he pushed back in again.

 

This time the younger Kaulitz didn’t warn him, he just felt it, more pressure, more thickness, two fingers. Slipping them in and out slowly, taking care of his nails.

 

“How does it feel?” Bill asked as he moved up Tom’s body, first kissing his tailbone and then dropping kisses across his back until he reached his neck.

 

Tom hummed in response, and the younger twin let it pass for the moment. “Did you get these done with my artist?” He kisses over the band logo, his fingers slipping in and out of Tom’s bottom easily, parting inside to stretch his twin.

 

“Yeah,” Tom softly moaned. “You know, there isn’t really pain with the markers, I mean he wasn’t poking me with needles, but the loneliness, I was there the _whole_ day, and I know he tries to entertain you but I mean, he’s gotta be focused.”

 

“Was this about three days ago? When you were texting me non-stop?”

 

“Oh yeah,” Tom grinned. “You kept on asking me why I was so bored, and I kept on changing the topic.”

 

Bill bit at the skin in response, making enough pressure for him to feel it but not to hurt him. “I’m going to insert a third, alright?”

 

This whole tensing thing was getting idiotic, he felt fine, loose with Bill’s fingers, and didn’t mind that Bill added another one, what he was afraid of was what his twin was going to put in him _after_ the fingers. Surely Bill was too big, how would he fit in there?

 

“Stop tensing and thinking. I’ll only do it when you are ready,” Bill reassured him as he softly slipped in the third digit and he felt a small sting. And then, as though Bill had read his thoughts: “You know we are identical right? If you fit in me, I’ll fit in you too.”

 

It was just the right thing to say. The guitarist felt as if a massive weight had been lifted off his back and stomach, and could now breathe more freely.

 

“Pass me the lube,” Bill softly asked, knowing that it would be somewhere near the pillow. After he’d grabbed it from Tom’s hand, a small hesitation from the older twin’s part, he popped it open, first coating his cock while his fingers were still working on stretching Tom, and then the fingers he had in Tom. Taking them out and wetting them and then slipping them back in, twisting his hand so that he could go in search of his twin’s prostrate.

 

The pleasure shooting through Tom was amazing, his cock was impossibly hard, and somehow he was relaxed even though he was somewhat nervous.

 

“Can we just- uh, it’s too much and too little.”

 

Bill dropped a last kiss on Tom’s neck before he withdrew his fingers, bringing his hand down to grasp himself at the base, thumb and index finger, hopefully holding off his impending orgasm.

 

“Turn around.”

 

As Tom lay back down on his back and Bill lay atop him, he noticed exactly what position they would be in, and rapidly protested.

 

“Why do you have to be on top as well as topping? Surely, it’s my turn to be on top.”

 

Bill looked at him for a second, his member between Tom’s cheeks, spreading lube and pre-cum there. “Not really, no. You see; the real Bill plays with dildos and vibrators, which means that when he lost his virginity, his hole wasn’t in fact so foreign to something being inside him.” He didn’t want to hear his twin complain so he quickly continued. “But you, the fake Bill, you’ve never done any of that. If you go on top you’ll just think you can do it, and push yourself to the limits until you get hurt. Whilst if I’m on top, I can control the pace, I can see by your reactions what you are feeling, what you really need- if I can continue or if in fact I need to stop.” He dropped a kiss on Tom’s lips. “You would just end up hurting yourself, trying to be adventurous.”

 

“I would not!” Tom replied with an undignified tone.

 

“We both know you would,” Bill said in a soft voice as he brought his hand down to grasp his member, lining himself up with Tom’s puckered hole.

 

“Does Bill not kiss a lover first? Tell him he loves him?” Tom asked with a smirk and an arched eyebrow.

 

“You’re stalling,” Bill replied before he locked his lips with his twin, exploring his mouth and letting Tom explore his, sucking on his tongue, giving particular attention to the metal bud once more.

 

Feeling his breathing starting to become constricted, Bill pushed forward, breaching Tom and opening his eyes to look at him. With a last swipe of his tongue, he pulled away from his lips, his hips still pushing softly forward.

 

As soon as he let go of Tom’s lips, the older Kaulitz bit his lip, opening his eyes as well to lock gazes with his twin. Bill kissed his nose and his eyelids and stopped pushing inside when he was almost half way in, giving the Bill look-alike time to adjust.

 

“You okay?” the singer breathed, searching his twin’s expression for any pain.

 

Tom ‘hmm’ed, continuing when Bill prodded him to. “Feels strange, a little sting, but it’s alright, I guess.”

 

“I’m going to move,” the younger twin warned him, making sure Tom nodded before he did.

 

He pushed forward with a bit more strength, pausing at different intervals to check Tom’s expressions and giving him time to adjust. When he was finally fully in, they both groaned, kissing for a brief moment before Bill started moving gently, slipping out before pushing back in again.

 

The slow rhythm was easy to maintain, giving Tom time to adjust and giving them pleasure, but not enough to push them over the edge.

 

Tom was doing that thing again, keeping his moans in, his eyes shut, his face blank, and Bill thrust in harder, speaking through closed teeth: “Bill expresses how much he enjoys the sex.”

 

The older twin looked at him through half-lidded eyes, keeping quiet before giving in after Bill’s thrusts changed, aiming for his prostrate and becoming faster.

 

“I-I’m- if you keep going like that I’m going to co-come,” Tom warned him in between in moans, his hands grasping the sheets at his side, locking his legs around his twin’s waist, bringing him in deeper, throwing Bill off his rhythm.

 

Despite the warning, Bill continued with his hard, quick thrusts, always going straight for his twin’s prostrate.

 

They were moaning in synch, both ready to topple over the edge.

 

“Do you want me to touch you?” Bill asked with a devious smile, his voice shaky.

 

“If you don’t get your hand on me right now, there will be no more Skittles for you.”

 

“Oh,” Bill replied with a smile. “Good impersonation of me.” With that he moved his left hand to Tom’s cock, setting the same pace as his hips, leaning over to lick the nipple with the fake ring, putting pressure on it by biting it softly.

 

That was all Tom needed to send him over the edge, spilling on Bill’s hands and his stomach. His legs tightened around Bill’s waist, bringing him closer, deeper, his ring muscles spasming around Bill’s cock, making him orgasm too.

 

The younger twin fell over Tom, satisfied after he’d emptied himself in his twin, lodging himself atop him for a moment before he slipped out, moving to the side so that they could catch their breaths.

 

After a while, Bill leaned over Tom’s torso. “So, these tattoos,” Bill mused, trying to keep his voice steady as he softly caressed the words on Tom’s fake side tattoo. “Do you happen to have the markers here?”

 

“Yes, at the end of the bed. Why?” Tom absently replied.

 

“You know that twin tattoo you mentioned? I think we should start planning, draw some identical doodles on our bodies and see how we like it, what design and place we can agree on.”

 

That made Tom open his eyes. “Bill, you know I was lying about the twin tattoo, right? Giving the fans something to talk about?”

 

“Even if you think so, it’s in your subconscious. You so want it!” He sat up, reaching across Tom for the pen, and when he lay back down, looming over his twin, he quickly wrote something on Tom’s pectoral. “What do you think?”

 

“Your signature?” he asked as he looked down at himself, reading the single word upside down. “It would be pointless for you to have your own name on yourself.”

 

“I would have yours,” Bill smartly explained.

 

“Then it wouldn’t be identical,” Tom argued, taking the marker off of Bill’s fingers, making to cap the fake tattoo pen.

 

“Ha! You were lying, you _have_ actually thought about this identical tattoo business,” Bill mockingly accused him, knowing that anybody could come to the conclusion that signatures aren’t identical. And then squeaked as the pen came in touch with his skin, Tom’s face concentrated as he began to draw right on the skin next to Bill’s limp cock.

 

“Of course.” And then he murmured with certainty: “We’re doing it in a private place, so that it’s privy only to our eyes.”


End file.
